Ice Cream Caves (Episode 35)
This article is about the 35th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 391st Reality episode in the game, see Ice Cream Caves (Episode 391). | difficulty = Medium }} Story Before episode: A Shiba Inu gets stuck in an ice cream cone. After episode: Tiffi takes out a feather and tickles the Shiba Inu. The Shiba Inu sneezes, and flies off, freeing herself from the cone. She thanks and offers Tiffi to eat some ice cream with her. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Ice Cream Caves is a medium episode, as it contains four hard levels: , , and , and one very hard level: . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Meringue Moor. Gallery Story= Foxbefore.png|Help, I'm stuck! Foxafter.png|Achoo! Foxafter2.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 501 V3 HTML5.png|Level 501 - |link=Level 501 Level 502 V2 HTML5.png|Level 502 - |link=Level 502 Level 503 Reality.png|Level 503 - |link=Level 503 Level 504 V3 HTML5.png|Level 504 - |link=Level 504 Level 505 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 505 - |link=Level 505 Level 506 V2 HTML5.png|Level 506 - |link=Level 506 Level 507 V2 HTML5.png|Level 507 - |link=Level 507 Level 508 Reality.png|Level 508 - |link=Level 508 Level 509 Reality.png|Level 509 - |link=Level 509 Level 510 V2 HTML5.png|Level 510 - |link=Level 510 Level 511 V3 HTML5.png|Level 511 - |link=Level 511 Level 512 V2 HTML5.png|Level 512 - |link=Level 512 Level 513 V2 HTML5.png|Level 513 - |link=Level 513 Level 514 V4 HTML5.png|Level 514 - |link=Level 514 Level 515 Reality.png|Level 515 - |link=Level 515 |-| Champion title= Champ35.png|Champion title|link=Queen of Shiba |-| Icon= Icecreamcaves.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Ice Cream Caves Map Mobile.png|Old map (Mobile/HTML5) Trivia *This is the last episode that was released in 2013. *This episode starts a trend of having very few candy order levels. Ingredient levels start to appear much more often. *This is the first episode which has only 2 candy order levels. *The gap of release dates between this episode and the previous one (Meringue Moor, released on October 9, 2013) is 71 days. This was even longer than Savory Shores and Munchy Monolith's release gap. *This is the third episode to contain three words in its title, after Easter Bunny Hills and Pearly White Plains. *This episode has 6 Ingredients levels - more than any other episode besides Bubblegum Bridge and Sour Salon. *This is the third episode which takes place at a location with snow, the first being Delicious Drifts and the second being Holiday Hut. *This is the 6th consecutive episode with no new elements added. *This episode breaks the trend of having at least one extremely hard level, which is starting from Rainbow Runway. And the first episode after Candy Clouds to have never had extremely hard levels in Candy Crush history. **This episode breaks the trend of having very hard levels as well. **The three hexagon levels (505, 510, and 515) are all multiples of 5. *This episode's name was reused for Episode 391. Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Cold-themed episodes Category:Cave-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5) Category:Episodes with reused names